Humidity sensitive capacitors are known. These devices have the disadvantage that any change of capacitance, brought about by a change of ambient water vapor partial pressure, tends to be rather small and so considerable care is needed to eliminate stray capacitance which could arise in an associated electrical circuit and would otherwise mask the effect to be detected.